helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okubo Kaoru
Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫; born December 24, 1972) is a Japanese music arranger who is mostly known for his musical contributions to anime. He has arranged many Hello! Project songs since 2006, especially those of Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A Credits Abe Natsumi *Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (arrangement) BeriKyuu *Chou HAPPY SONG (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (arrangement, programming) *Ah Merry-Go-Round (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Because happiness (arrangement) *Cha cha SING (arrangement) *Heroine ni Narou ka! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Bus Guide (arrangement, programming) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (arrangement, programming) Buono! *Lady Panther (arrangement, programming, keyboards) ℃-ute *3ban Home 3 Ryoume (arrangement) *ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (arrangement, programming) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *FARAWAY (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kanashiki Amefuri (arrangement) *Shiawase no Tochuu (arrangement) *Mugen Climax (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *Koibito no You ni Kao wo Shite… (arrangement) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (arrangement) *Aozora ga Itsumade mo Tsuzuku you na Mirai de Are! (2012 Dreams. Ver.) (arrangement) GAM *LU LU LU (arrangement) *Melodies (arrangement) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (arrangement) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (arrangement, keyboards, programming) *Next is you! (arrangement) Mano Erina *21 Seikiteki Ren'ai Jijou (arrangement) *Hello! Esper! Hello! (arrangement) *Love&Peace=Paradise (arrangement) *Zenbun Daisuki (arrangement) Michishige Sayumi *Aruiteru (updated) (arrangement) *Europa ~ Mukashi Mukashi [Reading] (composition, arrangement) *Komori Uta no You ni Jikan ga Nagareru [Inst] (composition, arrangement) *Lalala no Pipipi (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ (composition, arrangement) *Sekai wa Shabondama Mitai da [Inst] (composition, arrangement) *true love true real love (arrangement) *Watashi no Kotae (composition, arrangement) Morning Musume *A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (arrangement) *Ai no Gundan (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Aishuu Romantic (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (programming) *Ano Hi ni Modoritai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Be Alive (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Bouya (arrangement) *Brainstorming (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dokka~n Capriccio (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dou ni mo Tomaranai (arrangement, programming) *Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Fantasy ga Hajimaru (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Genki Pikappika! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Give me Love (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Guruguru JUMP (arrangement) *Happy Daisakusen (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Help me!! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Ima Koko Kara (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Jealousy Jealousy (arrangement, programming, keyboard) *Kanashiki Koi no Melody (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kimagure Princess (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Motto Aishite Hoshii no (arrangement) *Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (arrangement) *Naichau Kamo (arrangement, programming) *Nanchatte Ren'ai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *OK YEAH! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *One•Two•Three (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Only You (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Password is 0 (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *The☆Peace! (updated) (arrangement) *Ren'ai Revolution 21 (updated) (arrangement) *Rock no Teigi (arrangement) *Seishun Collection (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Domannaka (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (arrangement, programming) *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (arrangement) *Silver no Udedoke (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Suki da na Kimi ga (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *TIKI BUN (arrangement) *TIKI BUN (Album Ver.) (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (arrangement) *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (arrangement) *The Vision (arrangement) *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Wakuteka Take a chance (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Waraenai Hanashi (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi wa Watashi Nanda (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi no Aoi Tori (arrangement, programming) *What is LOVE? (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Wolf Boy (arrangement) S/mileage / ANGERME *Aa Susukino (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Boogie Train '11 (arrangement) *Chu! Natsu Party (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Dot Bikini (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *"Ii Yatsu" (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Itoshima Distance (arrangement) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (remix) *Samui ne. (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Shin • Nippon no Susume! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (arrangement) *Tenshin Ranman (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Uchouten LOVE (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Watashi no Kokoro (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Yattaruchan (arrangement, keyboard, programming) Tanpopo# *Akai Sweet Pea (arrangement, programming) THE Possible *Yabe~Nabe~ na Atsuryoku Be~na~ (arrangement) Tsubaki Factory *Just Try! (arrangement) v-u-den *Aisu Cream to My Purin (arrangement) Trivia *His first inspirational artist was Prince. *He was part of an indies band. External Links *Okubo Kaoru's Popholic profile *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Staff members Category:1972 Births Category:December Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:2006 Additions Category:Capricorn